oscaroasisfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JettJuly/Oscar's Oasis Season 2 (FANMADE)
This is not real, only my ideas for a second season 01. Dune and Dusted: A return to the desert and its many inhabitants. 02. Trio to Tango: The trio enact their latest plan to steal food from Roco's truck.. interpretive dance? 03. Chicken Snatchin' Panic: The trio try to steal chickens once again; but this time, they are not alone. (introduces Panic from the Ooohhhasis shorts) 04. Cliff Climbers: Popy and her gang attempt to scale a very large cliff; meanwhile Oscar unwittingly provokes the wrath of a snake. (introduces the Snake from the Ooohhhasis shorts) 05. 06. 07. Deep Digging: Popy's gang digs deep underground to find a mysterious water source. 08. 09. Grape Frenzy: Oscar tries to get a bunch of grapes. 10. The Flea: A flea causes havoc for Popy and her gang. 11. Ship of Fowls: Oscar tries to infiltrate an abandoned ship full of chickens. 12. Kernel Schmernel 13. Shady Business: Oscar, Popy, Harchi, Buck and Panic fight over shade. 14. From Meerkat On Out 15. Croco-Daze 16. Honey Follies: Popy, Harchi, Buck and Panic try to get honey from a beehive. 17. Midnight Crisis 18. Chill Out! 19. Rise and Shine 20. Can-Didn't: Oscar gets hold of a camera. 21. The Meerkat Came Back: Oscar and co. just cannot seem to ward off a group of meerkats. 22. I Dream, You Dream: A look into the dreams of Oscar and the gang. 23. Buck Wild 24. Jackal Attack: Popy has her hands full with a new face in the desert. (introduces the Jackal) 25. Me, Myself and Flies 26. Tired Man Walking: Manolo's sleepwalking leads to disaster for the desert dwellers. 27. Vulture la Allure: Buck falls for a female vulture. (based off Cool Wing Burk) 28. 29. Popy Corn: Popy goes head-to-head with Oscar over corn. 30. Now Hear This 31. 32. Curious Contraption: Oscar discovers a strange contraption. 33. Breezy Does It: A dust storm attacks the desert. 34. 35. One Flew Over the Chicken Coop 36. Fool's Paradise 37. 38. Scaredy Lizard 39. 40. Crocodiles vs Snake: Popy's gang attempt to turn the crocodiles and the snake against each other. 41. 42. 43. 44. We All Fall Out: Part 1: A failed raid on Roco's truck soon causes Popy's gang to split up. 45. We All Fall Out: Part 2: Oscar tries to get the gang back together. 46. 47. The Beat Goes On 48. 49. 50. 51. 52. Live Bait: A day in the desert as seen through the lens of a camera. 53. 54. Fennec Fever 55. 56. 57. 58. Every Dog Has It's Day 59. 60. 61. They Came from Hither: Aliens (resembling a meerkat, the Skunk and Manolo) land in the desert. 62. 63. Haste Makes Waste 64. 65. 66. Topsy-Turvy Trouble: A bizarre accident leads to Oscar becoming super-strong and Popy's gang becoming super-small; the tables have turned! 67. 68. 69. Sticky Situation: Oscar gets stuck to Popy when a chicken chase goes wrong. 70. 71. 72. 73. How They Arrived: Part 1: The backstory behind Buck and how he ended up in the desert. 74. How They Arrived: Part 2: The backstory behind Harchi and how he ended up in the desert. 75. How They Arrived: Part 3: The backstory behind Popy and Panic and how they ended up in the desert. 76. 77. 78. Miscellaneous notes: The show title card has a different sight gag every episode. The end credits of each episode has a different character dancing (in a similar vein to the Ooohhhasis shorts). Category:Blog posts